


Baby

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, impreg kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: “come to bed, let’s make a baby”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You smiled over at your boyfriend, thinking he was joking

But he just kept staring at you, his face serious

You stopped what you were doing and turned around to face him

“Are you serious right now?” you asked

“Absolutely,” he stated, “I think it’s time”

You walked over to the bed as he watched every your move, and when you got close enough he pulled you into his lap

He was already hard underneath you

“Is it turning you on to think about?” you asked, grinding yourself on his lap to tease him

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, nodding, “I want to fuck you bare, I want to come inside you, and then I want to see your belly grow with our baby”

He squeezed your hips as he said it, opened his eyes and levelled you with an intense stare, his eyes swimming with desire

You had to admit, it turned you on, and you loved him and had been ready for a while now

“Let’s do it,” you agreed, and he broke out into the widest smile, before he flipped you onto your back on the bed

“Jae!” you exclaimed, but he was already kissing down your body, removing clothing as he went

Soon enough you were both naked, and as you reached up to switch off the light he stopped you

“Keep the lights on, I want to see you,” he said, and you relented, seeing the hungry look in his eyes

“Come here, baby,” you beckoned, and he positioned himself between your legs

He paused, staring at you for a moment, pumping his cock in his hand, precum beading on the tip

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in awe, “I can’t wait to see your belly swollen with our baby”

“So do it already,” you teased, and he smirked as he leaned down

You felt the tip of his cock rubbing against your wetness, and heard him groan loudly

“Oh fuck, baby, it feels so good already,” he breathed, “I don’t know how long I can last at this rate”

You squeezed his biceps in encouragement, and he pushed slowly into you, moaning the entire time

The initial stretch always left you breathless, but with no barrier between you, you could feel every ridge of his cock and it was heavenly

“Oh my god, oh Jae,” you moaned, “feels so good”

You could feel how tense he was, every muscle hard, his face strained

“You’re so fucking wet, and warm, and fuck you just feel so good,” he growled, snapping his hips to push in that last inch, taking your breath away

“Jae!” you screamed as he started thrusting, hitting your g spot over and over again

An orgasm approached faster than you anticipated, and you gripped the sheets as you came

He wasn’t finished though, fucking you through your orgasm, and you found just as you came down, you felt the need to come again

“Oh Jae, I’m gonna come again!” you managed to warn him, “Fuck me harder, please”

He slammed you into the bed with such force you were sure the bed frame would break, but it felt so good you couldn’t care

“Fuck, baby, come again for me,” he whispered low in your ear, “I’m gonna come inside you”

That was enough for you and you came again with a loud cry, pussy pulsing around him

He followed close behind, hips stuttering, growling in your ear, the warmth of his cum spilling into you

You lay panting as he finished, and paused to kiss you deeply before sitting up slightly and pulling his cock out of you slowly

“What are you doing?” you asked, “You have to keep it in there”

“I just want to see,” he answered, his eyes never leaving the spot where you were joined

As he pulled out, cum seeped out and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it

“Fuck, that’s sexy,” he whispered, “let me just push it back in”

You inhaled sharply as he pushed his cock back into you

“I think we should do it again, it wouldn’t hurt to have more in there,” he said cheekily, sucking on your neck as he grew hard again inside you


End file.
